vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
I Died To Someone's Song (Dareka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu)
I Died To Someone's Song ist ein Lied, welches von der VOCALOID Yuzuki Yukari gesungen wird. Es ist 36g's 23. Arbeit, welcher für Text und Musik verantwortlich ist. Text Japanisch= 化粧の崩れた アイドル気取りの 自信アリ気な顔 見て今日もゲンナリ サイテーな僕が嘲笑（わら）って 「みんな死んじゃえばいいのに」なんて 「才能がないから」だって 誰も聞いてない言い訳365日（everyday） 悩みも妬みもいっぱいあって うまく眠れないよ 流行りも廃りもなんでも食べて 呼吸すら困難さ この頃人気の女の子が 汚い大人の言うがままに スカートひらりんぱ 逃げ場もないほど街に溢れて 聴きたくないのに 僕の耳の奥で今日もひらりんぱ 誰かの歌で人が死ぬ 狂いそうなんさ 誰かの歌で僕が死ぬ ああだれでもいいから 僕の頭ン中のパラノイアを止めて！！ サイテーな僕がグズって 「僕が消えちゃえばいいんでしょ」って 「愛想がないから」なんて 誰にも見向きもされないロンリーガール サイテーな僕が嘲笑（わら）って 「みんな死んじゃえばいいのに」なんて 「才能がないから」なんて 誰も居ないのに言い訳365日（everyday） |-|Romaji= Keshō no kuzureta Aidoru kidori no Jishin ari ge na kao Mite kyō mo gennari Saitē na boku ga waratte `Minna shinjaeba ī no ni' nante `Sainō ga nai kara' datte Dare mo kiitenai iiwake everyday Nayami mo netami mo ippai atte Umaku nemurenai yo Hayari mo sutari mo nan demo tabete Kokyū sura konnan sa Kono koro ninki no onnanoko ga Kitanai otona no iu ga mama ni Sukāto hirarin pa Nigeba mo nai hodo machi ni afurete Kikitaku nai no ni Boku no mimi no oku de kyō mo hirarin pa Dareka no uta de hito ga shinu Kurui sō nan sa Dareka no uta de boku ga shinu Ā dare demo ī kara Boku no ataman chū no paranoia o tomete! ! Saitē na boku ga guzutte `Boku ga kiechaeba īn desho' tte `Aiso ga nai kara' nante Darenimo mimuki mo sarenai ronrī gāru Saitē na boku ga waratte `Minna shinjaeba ī no ni' nante `Sainō ga nai kara' nante Dare mo inai no ni iiwake everyday |-|Englisch= Crumbled Cosmetics Self-confidence dovetailed with a pretentious idol face. I'm watching today wearily too. The horrible me sneers. "Wouldn't it be great if everyone died?" I said. Because, after all, "they don't have any talent". I complain everyday but no one listens to me. Worries and jealously, I'm full of 'em. I'm not sleeping well. Popularity and wastage, I'll eat whatever. Even breathing is difficult. Around this time the popular girl had her skirt lifted up quickly by a so called dirty adult. The streets are so filled that's there's no one escape. Even though I don't want to hear it today too it all sounds so nimble in my ear. A person dies to someone's song. It seems I'm going mad. I die to someone's song. Ah, it doesn't matter who. Please stop this paranoia inside my head!! The horrible me grumbled. "Wouldn't it be great if I just disappeared?" I said. "Because I don't have any graces" I said. But nobody turns their attention towards the lonely girl. The horrible me sneers. "Wouldn't it be great if everyone died?" I said. Because, after all, "they don't have any talent". Even though no one's there I complain everyday. Credits goes to ♫ |-|Deutsch= Zerbröckelte Kosmetika Selbstvertrauen kombiniert mit einem anmaßenden Idol-Gesicht. Ich sehe auch heute müde zu. Das schreckliche Ich spottet. "Wäre es nicht toll, wenn alle sterben?", sagte ich. Weil sie nach allem "kein einziges Talent haben". Ich klage jeden Tag, doch niemand hört mir zu. Sorgen und Eifersucht, ich bin voll davon. Ich schlafe nicht gut. Beliebtheit und Verschwendung, ich werde was auch immer essen. Selbst Atmen ist schwer. Um diese Zeit hatte das beliebte Mädchen ihren Rock schnell angehoben von einem sogenannten schmutzigen Erwachsenen. Die Straßen sind so gefüllt, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Selbst wenn ich es nicht hören will, klingt auch heute alles so geschwind in mein Ohr. Jemand starb zu jemandes Lied. Es scheint, ich werde verrückt. Ich sterbe zu jemandes Lied. Ah, es ist egal wer. Bitte beende diesen Verfolgungswahn in meinem Kopf!! Das schreckliche Ich murrt. "Wäre es nicht toll, wenn ich einfach verschwinde?", sagte ich. "Weil ich keine Anmut habe.", sagte ich. Aber niemand richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das einsame Mädchen. Das schreckliche Ich spottet. "Wäre es nicht toll, wenn jeder stirbt?", sagte ich. Weil sie nach allem "kein einziges Talent haben". Obwohl niemand da ist, klage ich jeden Tag. Kategorie:Yuzuki Yukari Kategorie:Song Kategorie:36g